


Glossy Lips

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes an interest in lip gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

She had never been a girl to take an interest in make-up or boys, preferring instead the knowledge and stability she gained from books, but she just had to have that lip gloss. It was calling out to her, every little sparkle of colour as it hit the light, keeping her eyes riveted. She just had to have it, it would be hers. Standing she moved across the room to stand in front of the tantalising lip gloss. She lent forward to capture it as her own, realising that the lip gloss wasn't the only alluring thing about Pansy's lips.


End file.
